London Buses route 200
London Buses route 200 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Mitcham and Raynes Park Station, it is operated by London General. History Route 200 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Wimbledon Station and Raynes Park via Ridgway. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Merton (AL) garage using AEC Renowns. On 8 April 1936, the AEC Renowns were replaced by Park Royal bodied AEC Qs. On 27 May 1936, the route was extended from Raynes Park to Copse Hill. On 6 May 1953, the Park Royal bodied AEC Qs were replaced by AEC Regal IVs. On 3 January 1962 the route was withdrawn between Raynes Park to Copse Hill, this section was replaced by route 286. On 25 August 1965, the route was converted to double deck using AEC Regent III RTs. On 31 October 1965, the Sunday PM service was extended from Raynes Park to Kingston. On 31 December 1966, the Monday to Saturday service was extended to Mitcham. On 30 January 1971, the route was converted to one person single deck operation using AEC Swifts and the Sunday service was withdrawn between Raynes Park and Kingston. On 20 October 1973, the route was rerouted to double run via Atkinson Morley Hospital except Monday to Friday peaks. On 13 November 1977, the route was converted back to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines. On 25 April 1981, the Sunday service was extended from Mitcham to Wallington partly replacing withdrawn route 115. On 31 October 1981, the route was rerouted to double run via Atkinson Morley Hospital during Monday to Friday peaks. On 4 September 1982, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Merton Garage and Wallington. On 4 February 1984, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Mitcham to Streatham Garage and the Sunday am service was withdrawn. On 27 October 1984, the Monday to Saturday was diverted at St Leonards Church via Streatham Hill to Brixton Garage. On 23 March 1986, the route passed to Cityrama using Daimler Fleetlines and the Brixton terminal was changed from Garage to New Park Road. On 7 February 1987, the Monday to Saturday evenings service was withdrawn between Streatham Hill Station and St Leonards Church. In July 1988, Optare bodied Leyland Olympians were introduced. On 3 December 1988, the route was temporarily passed to London United operating from their Norbiton (NB) garage and was converted to single deck operation using Leyland Nationals. On 3 June 1989, the route passed to London General operating from their Colliers Wood (AA) garage and was converted to double deck using MCW Metrobuses. On 11 November 1989, the Sunday allocation was transferred to Sutton (A) garage. On 29 September 1990, the Sunday service was extended from Wimbledon to Streatham. On 23 September 1991, the Colliers Wood (AA) and Sutton (A) allocations were transferred to Merton (AL) garage. On 5 September 1992, part of the allocation was transferred to Sutton (A) garage and the Sunday was converted to midibus operation using Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts. On 13 March 1993, the Brixton terminal was changed from New Park Road to Brixton Garage and the Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by MCW Metroriders. On 31 July 1993, the Sutton (A) allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage and the MCW Metroriders were replaced by Plaxton Pointer and Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts. On 22 May 1994, the Sunday service was extended from St Leonards Church to Brixton Garage. On 29 April 1995, the route was extended from Streatham Hill to Tulse Hill Station via Christchurch Road - Roupell Road and Upper Tulse Hill. On 17 June 1995, the route was converted to single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and was withdrawn between Mitcham and Tulse Hill, this section was replaced by new route 201. On 17 June 2000, the route passed to Mitcham Belle and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and a double deck working using Alexander and East Lancs bodied Volvo Olympians and a ECW bodied Leyland Olympian was introduced. On 27 August 2004, the route was included in the sale of Mitcham Belle to Centra and the double deck working was withdrawn. On 20 May 2006, the route passed to London General operating from their Merton (AL) garage using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 24 February 2007, the route was retained by London General and double deck school journeys using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced. In March 2007, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 22 February 2014, the route was retained by London General. In July 2016, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by a Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TL. In May 2018, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TL were replaced by an Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. Current Route *Mitcham Raleigh Gardens *Phipps Bridge Tramlink *Colliers Wood Station *Merton High Street *Haydon's Road Station *Wimbledon Station *Raynes Park Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 200, London Buses routes